


Sky Song

by Nelja-in-English (Nelja)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Cock Worship, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja-in-English
Summary: Written for the kink meme prompt:religious cock worshipAs is fitting for a long-time avatar of the Vast, Simon has a massive cock. Mike worships their God through it.
Relationships: Michael "Mike" Crew/Simon Fairchild
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50
Collections: Rusty Kink





	Sky Song

"You're a cute one," Simon Fairchild says with a smile.

He looks nice, and polite. That's the reason why Mike let him visit him. That, and because while he's even shorter than Mike, he smells like the deep ocean and sounds like the wind.

"I won't join your family," Mike answers. "No matter how much money you offer me. I don't need it." He googled him, after being asked to meet him. The Fairchild family doesn't have much Internet presence, but he can see the signs now: they are all avatars for the Vast.

"Oh, delightful!" and Simon really laughs, this time. "No, the Fairchilds are only my children. The ones who came to the Vast thanks to me, who loved me for throwing them in the void. You're something rarer, young man. You're like me. Tell me what happened?"

"I jumped from a clock tower," He answers. "I had found and read one of our books before that."

He doesn't tell him about the monster, about his parents' death. This man has no right to his life story. Mike isn't interested in his, either.

"Yes, you do love the sky..." Simon says. He stands up, and leans over, and softly touches the sides of Mike's face.

No one has touched him like this for years, maybe never - probably never. Simon's face is wrinkled and old but his eyes are blue and deep and full of almost-transparent clouds. Mike could get lost in them.

Mike could be jealous and angry that Simon didn't come for him before, when he was lonely and afraid and waiting for their Master. But everything ended well anyway. There's no need to play out alternate scenarios.

"How old are you?" he asks. The real question is unasked: after I've been an avatar as long as you have, will I feel like the sky to people like us, too?

"Hundreds of years," Simon answers. He's not in the mood for telling his life either, and Mike respects this. "But it's been quite long since I met someone as interesting as you."

He winks, and Mike realizes he was slow. Really slow. He realizes only now that he's being flirted with. He's not used to this. Especially by a man who could be his grandfather - if what he says is true, probably his great-great-great-great-grandfather.

But it doesn't matter. Nothing matters except the buzzing of the sky between them.

He still lowers his eyes, because it'a a strange position to be in; and he's afraid he blushes, when he sees the huge bulge in Simon's pants.

"You're going fast, Mr Fairchild," he says, trying to keep his face neutral, but slightly hysterical inside. It doesn't fix anything that he's now morbidly curious about it, wondering about the shape... he wouldn't have imagined it on such an old man. He wouldn't have imagined it at all. "And you're still going strong, I see."

"Our Master gives all kinds of gifts," Simon answers, like a joke, but it's deeper than that. Mike can see it. He can only look at it, actually, and his mouth is watering. What's happening to him?

"I'm glad and impressed you can feel it," Simon says. He's trying to be nice. He talks like Mike should be afraid. "Do you want to come to bed? Well, you probably should be the one to offer, as it's your bed..."

"There. Now." Mike answers. He doesn't think his brusque tone gives him any kind of control here.

As Simon lies on his back, Mike opens his trousers - they're far too fitting, he shouldn't show this to the world. Simon's not even fully hard yet, though his cock is already on the big side - the huge side. Mike wants to see it fully, without the barrier of the underwear. To touch it. To make it grow to full length. To taste it. The need swirls and turns in his mind like a tornado, it makes his own cock go rock hard just imagining it.

He wants to worship it.

It's not - big cocks are not his fantasy usually, but it's not the same. They're just flesh. This is so much more.

He manages to lick, and take the salty head into his mouth, and suck, before even this turns from delightful to uncomfortable, his jaw wide open, just licking around. He lowers Simon's underwear, and he sees his beautiful cock whole; no longer wrinkled now that it's fully hard, but still veiny and massive, with just a bit of white hair at the base.

He crawls to change the angle, lowers his head, and it gets better, more pleasant in his mouth and neck, though he regrets the view is less perfect. He opens his own shirt, and rubs his torso against the length of Simon's cock with delight, immersing himself in the beauty and the smell of it. His hands find and massage the big, heavy, hairy balls and he imagines his own God choking him, engulfing him.

"You're doing so well," Simon says, voice muffled, like he's very far away. Mike tries to suck harder, and Simon's hands pet his hair, making him shiver in joy. "Do you want me to fuck your ass?"

Even the question makes Mike feel on the edge, near falling; it's wonderful. He doesn't know. He wants to. He raises his head, regretfully loses Simon's cock with a popping sound. He starts dropping small kisses on it instead, on the sides of it, everywhere. Oh, it would take him so long to kiss it everywhere...

"Can I?" he asks. "Will it fit?" There's hope vibrating in his voice. He wants this. He realizes he has already spread his legs in need.

"I hope so, my boy," Simon answers. "Come on, sit on me."

Mike leaves a last, lingering kiss on the side of the head of Simon's cock, before moving his body to remove his trousers and boxers and sit by Simon's cock. It seems even bigger like this, next to Mike's cock, which is... normal-sized. He rolls his hips, feels the friction. He can't still believe this is going to fit into him.

Simon's hands cup his ass, both possessive and considerate, squeezing and teasing. His fingers - Mike doesn't know what lube he could have used, but it's enough, his finger is entering Mike so nicely, smoothly, and the second one too. It's good, he's exploring and massaging and stretching, but Mike wants more, and says so.

"Eager, I love it," Simon says, as he adds a third finger to fully open Mike's ass. He loves it, it's wonderful, but he realizes even three busy fingers only highlight the emptiness. He needs to be filled, even as he fucks himself deeper on Simon's hand. This is not natural. This is better than natural. This is his God, making him ready.

"Give it to me," he says, in a defiant voice that is just an act. But Simon doesn't play coy now, and, removing his fingers, he offers him to just ride Simon and take it.

It's not easy, not easy at all. Even the head stretches him hard. Once it's entered, though, it becomes so satisfying to lower himself, centimeter by centimeter. Simon makes delightful noises, but he doesn't try to force the issue, and Mike actually loves looking at his fragile frame, his opened mouth and lidded eyes. 

Just one more stop, then he continues, very slowly. He's never been so full, Simon's cock carving into new unexplored places in his body, and he feels it, his God taking him, filling him, and there's still more. 

He starts to come when he's nearly all the way down, shivering, losing his grip on his own body; but then Simon grabs his hips and steadies him, fucking him long and slow. Mike is crying at this point, his ecstasy just as religious as it is sexual, and he comes again, and again. It only stops when Simon himself comes inside of him, in waves - he's so full that he can feel it, that Simon's seed is even more, and he could burst.

Still, when Simon pulls out, he feels hollow. 

Simon is panting a bit, but far less than Mike himself is. 

"I'm glad to have met you," the old man says. "It was a very good experience for me, and I assume, for you too." He's smug, and worse, he can afford it.

"An exemplary guest," Mike finally manages to enunciate. Good thing, Simon is already dressing himself again. It will be easier to see him out. And he doesn't seem to want to make this more social, which is a small blessing. Mike even courteously escorts him to the door.

"Goodbye, my boy," Simon says, and he brushes their lips together, something so light and chaste that Mike just can't process it, can't do anything to answer.

But as soon as Simon has left, he lies on his back on his soiled bed, looks through the window and thinks about the sky.


End file.
